The Cookie Snatcher
by Awkwardauthor
Summary: AH and way too OOC A typical school day for Bella and her friends turns not so normal when she brings cookies to school... and then the chaos starts... Rated T for the potty-mouths of middle school kids.


**A/N: This was written for the Fandom for Leukemia And Lymphoma Society. It's very short, and it's something that I had in my mind. And before you ask, I had a crazy mind that day and my crazy mind screamed for me to write this.**

**It was supposed to be longer, but a computer malfunction caused the original one-shot to be erased and I was only able to recover this portion. Someday, when I have the time, I may be able to remember what I wrote and I hope to add more to this story.**

* * *

><p><span>BPOV<span>

"ALICE!" I screeched. "GET YOUR FREAKING ASS BACK HERE WITH MY COOKIES!"

She laughed. "If you want it back then you'll just have to get it from me!"

I growled. Out of the five years I've known my best friend she has never in any way had this kind of behavior before. Okay, Alice can be an over hyper pixie in the most random occasions, but she's my best friend and I just have to accept that way of her, though I sometimes wonder if Alice was listening to loud rock music or was dropped on the ground as a baby. When she's the loud one, I'm the quiet one. When she craves chocolate, I crave donuts. When she's drinking Pepsi, I'm drinking Sprite. When she's reading fashion magazines, I'm reading a paperback novel. When she loves shopping I prefer to be at home curled up on my bed watching reruns of SNL. Hell I'll even go far as to say when she gets a B on a test I get the easy A. Yups, we're total opposites yet our friendship can work so well.

"Bella just let her go," Edward said, grabbing hold on my wrist. "If you chase her now she'll probably never give those cookies back."

I shook my head. "I would, but that would mean giving Alice the satisfaction, and I can't let her win again this time. You remember what happened last time right?"

"Yeah... you ended up being in Fear Factor and eating raw fish."

I sulked, remembering the damn terrible taste of raw fish in my mouth. And what's worse was that fish was dyed black just for the fun of the game. If I had gone last then I would've been able to drink water that was dyed brown... but oh no Mike dumb-as-a-post Newton got that. I tried to get revenge on Alice, but it was a big EPIC FAIL! I don't want to give you any details, but I can say it involved Justin Bieber's latest album and a TON of glitter.

"Well are you done?"

He nodded.

"Good, cuz I got one mad pixie to chase right now. You can come if you want."

"Later. I don't want to see what Alice will do after you catch her."

I shrugged. "Fine with me." With a quick peck on his cheek and a hug, I began running towards to the direction I last saw Alice.

It wasn't hard to find that little pixie. She was standing against the front door of the classroom of Mrs. Nagasaki, our strict but funny math teacher. She was laughing to whatever Rosalie and Emmett said, and what infuriated me was that she was sharing MY cookies with them. Those were my freaking cookies! I was supposed to share those cookies with only Edward and Alice... not with the other eighth graders! I gotta admit that sounds a little selfish, even for me. But hey, when it comes to food that has chocolate I have no way to keep myself away from it. When I crave sweets and it gets taken away from me... believe me you don't wanna witness my sweets fury.

Which I'm seconds away from doing right now...

"ALICE!" I screeched, making a mad dash to her.

"Whoops gotta go! I'll see ya later Em, Rose."

Emmett and Rosalie looked confused for a second, but Emmett began chuckling when he saw me heading towards their direction.

"GIVE ME BACK MY COOKIES MARY ALICE BRANDON!"

"You gotta catch me first Swan!" she said in a high trill before disappearing into the classroom.

I growled. This is GAME ON Alice!

"Good luck Bella," Rosalie said, smirking. I gave her a half-grin and went inside the classroom. Luckily, Mrs. Nagasaki was too busy doing on her laptop that I couldn't care less to notice that Alice had hid behind a chair that's currently occupied by Mike dumb-as-a-post Newton. Alice whispered something in Mike's ear, and whatever she must have told him he just grinned and grabbed a cookie from the Ziploc.

Oh hell no! You do not share my cookies with Mike, Alice!

Unfortunately, Alice managed to sneak away again and head once again back outside.

Shit, that girl's good.

I followed Alice back outside and saw her talking once again to Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie whipped her long blond hair over her shoulder and started laughing at what Alice told her. She turned around and gave me a wink.

What the hell was that wink for?

Rolling my eyes, I sighed and slowly began walking to their direction. I figured that if I want to get my cookies back I better not rush into things. Slow and steady wins the race right?

And then, I didn't know why the heck it happened, but Emmett stepped away from Rosalie and had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Bells," he said, ruffling my hair.

"Hi Emmett. What's up?"

"Nothing... except that you have good cookies."

I snickered. Gotta play along. "How good were they?"

"Really good actually. Rose loved them too."

I smiled. "Well they ARE cookies. Who doesn't love them?"

"Ummm... losers?"

We cracked up at our little joke.

"So... can you ask Alice for my cookies back?"

"Yeah. Hold on... can I see your watch for a second?"

"What for?"

"Just let me see it."

Confused, I held out my wrist. It was more likely he just needed to see what time it is. He does that lots of time.

He bends his head over my watch, and ever so slowly he began taking it off.

"What are you doing?" I asked, even more confused.

"Nothing," he said innocently. Once my watch was undone, he yanked it away from my wrist.

"Alice, run!" He shouted. That little...

"EMMETT!"

_Bastard._

Alice took off once again, this time heading for upstairs.

Great. Now I have to get back my cookies AND my watch. Alice must have set this up so that she could plan her escape.

I'm already tired from all the running I did to catch her.

She did this on purpose. She wanted me to choose between my cookies or my watch. Don't judge me, I love that watch.

Edward gave it to me a few days after we got together and I know that if she or anyone else breaks it I'll break their face... and possibly the rest of their body.

"So..." Emmett started. "What's it gonna be? Your watch or your cookies?"

I glared at him. "My watch, duh."

He snickered. "Sure Bella. IF you promise me one thing."

"What?" Uh-oh, I don't like it when Emmett wants me to promise him something. Those usually involve two things: humiliation and Edward.

"Ask Eddie if he still has Rose's fake handcuffs."

"The ones from fourth grade?"

"Yeah."

"Sure. Why?"

He wiggled his eyebrows. "I have some use for them, if you know what I mean."

_Oh dear god..._

I knew how much Emmett was in love with Rosalie.

"EMMETT YOU ARE THIRTEEN-YEAR-OLD-"

"Soon to be fourteen-"

"EITHER WAY!" I've never shouted this much in one day, let alone one recess. "THAT, MY FRIEND, SHOULD BE SAVED TILL YOU'RE SEVENTEEN!"

"Bullshit Bella. It's bound to happen to all of us eventually... and for you with-"

"Don't say it. I'll ask Edward for the handcuffs. Now may I please have my watch back?"

Once Emmett gave me back my watch I went back to looking for Alice. Looking back at my watch that I quickly attached back around my wrist, I scowled when I saw that recess would end in a few minutes. Something told me I wouldn't be getting a chance to eat one of my delicious cookies... or even get them back for that matter.

Oh Alice. Why did she have to unleash her inner cookie monster today?

_The end... or is it?_

* * *

><p><strong>There's more to this. Trust me. Middle school Bella and her friends were very fun to do. This is another style of Edward &amp; Bella I'll add to my list: the crazy, random and louder ones.<strong>

**If I were to expand this, I'll go back to the original plot that I had before the computer malfunction and write about the rest of the things Bella and her friends did before they got out of middle school. If I remember... k-pop, pokemon, a horny Emmett, hug-a-tree day, a domo and more of Justin Bieber were involved. **

**Crazy huh?**

**I'm still bad at endnotes, so I'll stop here. ;)**


End file.
